


Through the good, the bad and the ugly

by SweetGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean found his happy, Different POV's, Flashbacks, Hell Flashbacks, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, not john winchester friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGabriel/pseuds/SweetGabriel
Summary: Dean got away but it has come with a long lasting prize.





	Through the good, the bad and the ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Canon up till Sam and Adam jumps in the cage, everything that has happened till that moment has happened in the story too. totally diverts from canon after S6E23

_‘Believe that the sun  
will shine tomorrow’ –Bon Jovi, We weren’t born to follow_

 

He nodded thanks at a younger student holding the door for him and hurried on, not feeling like driving home soaked from top to bottom. Not to mention the state that the leather seats the car had, would be in, if left unattended for too long.

He threw his schoolbag in the back of the car, figuring it could stay there for the weekend and started the car and began the drive home, home where there were hopefully dry clothes and some light dinner and nothing but shit on the TV.

He couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. Home was a word he would never get tired off, not even after two years.

Well, he hoped that there were something dry waiting for him at home, but perhaps Eliaz was feeling like being an asshole and was still in front of the fire place, muttering about how he should listen to his boyfriend a little more than he already did.

He couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. Home and a boyfriend, two things he had never thought that he would have had, but things had changed after the End, a lot had changed.

He stopped at a red light and barely suppressed the shiver that wrecked his body, his right hand turning the heat up as much as it could go and snarled when the car in front of him remained unmoving, even seconds after the light changed to yellow.

“Whatever,” he said to himself and just as the light turned green, he pressed the speeder and passed the car before they were even half way over the street, earning him a loud and long honk.

He made a wheel spin just before stopping the car in their drive away and couldn’t stop the laugh from busting out when he thought about Eliaz’s face when he saw the mark the next morning.

He took the keys and carefully closed the car door, ‘better to do it than risk his man’s anger’ he thought. As he stood he let his eyes dart around, running over everything before letting out a breath he never knew he was holding when he did this. His therapist said that getting rid of that peculiar habit would be very hard but already now he could see improvement from when he began.

He walked as slowly as he could, up to the door and before his hand could even touch the door handle, the door was already open and a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside, slammed the door closed, and pressed his up against it, hot lips touching his right ear and a voice whispering.

“If I find a single scratch on that car I will end you, understand Dean Winchester?”

As soon as he was let go, he busted over laughing, tears springing from his eyes, till he couldn’t get his breath. Over his own laughter he could hear Eliaz mutter fondly, “At least he’s laughing today.”

It sobered him up faster than a bucket of ice water and he hurried over to his boyfriend and laid his arms around him and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Was it that bad?” he dared asking, not really wanting an answer but the nod he could feel was more than enough.

Eliaz finally turned around and hugged him back, the taller man resting his head on Dean’s.

“Come on, I made some light dinner,” he said and pulled out of the embrace, leaving Dean hanging with slightly open mouth. He apparently stood too long because Eliaz turned around from what he was doing and gave him a concerned look-over.

“Go sit on a chair,” he was told while Eliaz went back to the food.

Eliaz POV.

He let his eyes glide over the younger man and gave a heavy sigh when his eyes fell on the scar that ran from his right temple the corner of his mouth. It was old but that didn’t mean it didn’t cause any problems, the flashback the man had had in the middle of the night had proved that.

He heard the sound a chair scraping the floor but remained unmoving till he felt Dean behind him and he let go of his fork and pushed the plate away.

“It’s Friday, I don’t have any school and you don’t have anything to do, so I don’t want you to make any excuses on my part by saying that I should get sleep because of school or something equally dumb.” He felt a huff f air hit his ear but remained silent.

“I saw the bruise on your stomach when I left this morning and I know a cracked rib by feeling one, and…and-“ he turned around and was out of his chair just fast enough to support the other in his crash to the floor, and to watch him break down in tears and loud sobs.

Himself, he swallowed thickly as he pressed Dean’s face into the juncture of his neck and together they just sat there, not moving and no sound other than Dean’s gut-wrenching sobs filling the big house.

 

**

 

Dean POV.

His breath hitched and he was careful to blink any tears away, before he finally, after what felt forever, began to move away from Eliaz. The other man accepted it and he moved to sit leaned up against the dishwasher, looking anywhere than at his boyfriend.

He slowed his breathing down and finally let his eyes rest on Lia, (Eliaz nickname), and waited for the older man to speak, which he did only after a tense silence.

 

“What is going on inside that head of yours Dean? You’re here and yet, you’re not here and I don’t know what to do anymore! Have you even seen the therapist lately? Huh?”

He closed his eyes and looked away in shame, prompting Eliaz to get on his knees in front of him and carefully move his head so they looked at each other. Through blurred eyesight, he saw the man smile weakly before he closed his eyes again.

“I’m not angry love, trust me I’m not. I’m not the one hurting the most when you don’t go, but I am the one that have to see you get worse and worse as the time passes by and it frustrates me like nothing else because I know you want to get better, I know you want to be happy…” He felt the pressure of Lia’s eyes leave him, but he knew he wasn’t done quite yet.

“But you don’t think you deserve to be happy,” Eliaz whispered before he swiftly stood up again and Dean could hear the man slam the door to their bedroom closed, and he sighed unhappily and thought, ‘hardly the first time i sleep on the couch’.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any glaring mistakes, feel free to say so.


End file.
